


Of blood and ink

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Gladiator Megatron, Librarian Orion, M/M, Megatron is kind, Not Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Racism, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, nervous Orion, original characters simply used for background, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Orion Pax was a man of peace, a man who wanted nothing more than to live in the world of knowledge and hide amongst the bookshelves of the library he worked diligently at. He had no desire to watch fights or visit the arena, all he wanted was to see the unjust tier system crumble to the ground. And then came Megatronus, a fighter who came from seemingly nowhere with strength and size that both terrified yet aroused Orion.Perhaps this gladiator could be a key to starting a revolution.
Relationships: Decepticons & Megatron (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Of blood and ink

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me first off just say this is my very first Transformers fic. I do not know a lot of lore and honestly have only really rped it here and there so this is purely all head canons and AU's and inspiration from my close friend and pictures i've seen on twitter and tumblr. 
> 
> I am aware that Megatronus is an aliase Megatron uses however for this fic, that is the name that he goes under.   
> Orion does not turn to Optimus, this is a human universe that simply has highly advanced technology but not robots or cyborgs.

TThe Iacon inner city library was nearly empty and silent despite it being in the heart of the city where all the foot traffic passed; on most days it would have been near impossible to find a free table to work on or a corner that wasn't occupied by the nearby universities scholars. On this day however, none save for the librarians and elders could be found in the safety of the books, for all had gone out to see the gladiatorial fights that were hosted at the arena that had been constructed long ago when the capital city was just starting to hit it’s industrial boom.

Each weekend, much like clockwork there were ongoing matches that would draw spectators from all around the city; though at the end of the month, that was when the larger crowds were drawn. It was always at the end of the month when the runner ups would fight back to back, proving strength in both body and sword, for at the end of the year was when the city would come to a stand still,not a soul to be seen outside the arena. The tournament of Champions was held at the end of each year, gladiators and brutes coming from all over to test their strength against the best that Iacon had to offer. It was barbaric and in some rounds deadly, but the citizens ate it up and none opposed it.

At least, none who had power to stop it.

A figure, slender and small, worked on bringing the book cart around the upper floors of the library, the cart nearly up to his chest and heavier than him by several tons, often needing to be yanked and pushed with tired pants and near silent grunts. The librarian stood the shortest of all the workers, a mere wisp of a young man with skin soft and pale, his face almost heart shaped, framed by his soft, rich curls of chocolate locks, his eyes a gentle blue. His wire framed glasses sat perched upon his slender nose, pushed up whenever they would slip, a blue ribbon tied to the ends to keep them around his neck should they fall off completely. Dressed in a rich red sweater vest and white pants that hugged his curves he walked around and worked on his task of fixing the books, a blue sash of a belt seen when he would have to stand on his tiptoes and nearly jump to put a book away. Even with lifts in his black slip on shoes he still was a mere 5'4 and weighed no more than a couple grapes, or so his co-workers teased him. He frowned at the thought, he ate plenty, and he worked out, well, jogging mostly, but he just couldn't keep up any muscle mass. 

He gave the cart a weary look, breathing in deeply and sighing at the thought of fighting with it to get it to the elevator. Each step felt as though he were losing a battle, the same damn battle he fought every day, one of these days he would speak to the owner of the library, Magnus wasn't unreasonable, and bargain for a new cart, something smaller, lighter, anything but this damn trolley!

"Orion! We're thinking of closing up early today, no one's coming, not when the fights are getting this good." A worker from down below called up to him when the librarian known as Orion finally got the cart into the elevator, taking the short trip down to the main floor. "Really Orion, you don't need to work so much, you can take a break, come with us, we want to watch the preliminaries."

"That's alright, I want to make sure everything is put away, you heard Mister Magnus, we have a busy week ahead of us with the midterms coming up. I want to make sure that the books are in order, less for us to help with if the students can find them first, you know?" Orion brought up a white handkerchief to dab away a bead of sweat, even with the air conditioning on it was still enough to get him sweating when he had to move the cart. With the help of his fellow coworker the cart was brought back once more to the main collections desk, the last few patrons heading out for the day, books in hands and cheerful farewells tossed over their shoulders. He truly loved working in the library, seeing the happy faces of the patrons and helping those who he saw struggling, what he lacked in size and strength he made up for in intelligence and kindness. He took a seat in his usual desk chair and brought up the holo screen to show a map of the inner library, checking security cameras to make sure that all patrons were out for the day. 

"All work and no play, don't you ever get tired of this?" The man asked, reaching over to turn on the radio that sat on the desk, fiddling with the knob while he ignored the static and songs that were on stations that he passed until he found the right one.

_ "And we're back ladies and gentlemen! What a stellar performance but that's not going to make the cut, Megatronus has done it again, a clean knock out! He's going to need to keep on his toes for the next challenger, they both need just three more wins to get to the finals!" _

"What I wouldn't give to meet him in person."

Orion felt his cheeks darken at hearing such longing in the man's voice while he tried to focus on his work, trying his best not to let it go noticed while he brought up his handkerchief as if to play it off as being overheated from pushing the cart. He felt a shiver run down his spine when the announcer began to give the height and weight status of the fighter known as Megatronus, a man that came from seemingly nowhere over night and took the city by storm. His strength having caught the attention of men everywhere and his rugged charm winning the many hearts of women, and Orion. Orion felt heat pool in his belly, he was so small compared to the giant of a man, and though he would never be believed if he said it, but whenever he had the chance to be held by the man when they laid together at night he loved feeling so small and so protected. He knew Megatronus would not care should he tell anyone of their relationship, in fact he was sure Megatronus told several of his own companions. Orion just could never do that to the man. Everyone would expect him to be with some lovely damsel or some wealthy woman, not a simple librarian who couldn't reach the middle shelf and definitely not one that stood only to Megatronus's chest, and that was on a good day. 

"I'm sure he's a real...a real swell guy?" Orion wanted to groan at how pathetic his words came out, was that the right word to say? Should he have said he was tough? Strong? Oh but the others already knew Megatronus was strong, he was a runner up for the championship after all. He was thankful to be knocked from his inner battle by the fellow librarian laughing, shaking his head softly.

"You're a real riot, Orion, I bet you he's a real meathead. Gotta have some screw missing after all the fighting he does, but man, to see him up close and in action? It be a damn awesome sight." He sighed and leant back against the desk, taking a sip from his travel thermos, listening to the reporter on the radio announcing blow for blow again of the battle between Megatronus and some poor fighter from a city neither recognized. The poor man was being beaten to a pulp by the man they both talked about seconds ago until the bell was heard over the radio and the announcer spoke again.

_ "There you have it folks, Megatronus, from Iacon has just knocked out Stryker from Concor! I can't believe it, after all my years of announcing I don't think I have ever seen an opponent fight so hard and to be struck down by a headbutt, that's going to hurt in the morning!" _

Orion released his breath slowly, having not realized that he had been holding it in, of course he was against such barbaric fights, why on Cybertron did they need such entertainment when there was so much knowledge to be found and other physical activities that didn't evolve fighting with fists and weapons like barbarians? 

Still, he was relieved to hear Megatronus won, for when Megatronus won then the man was always in a good mood, exceedingly kind- not that he isn't normally, he always treats him so well. He's so kind and warm, always making sure Orion was treated to little tokens of affection and would seek him out in their usual meeting spot. Oh how it made him happy. He could feel the locket tucked safely under the collar of his long sleeve shirt, the very locket made of sterling silver that held a simple engraving inside of an O and R. A symbol of their love that only they would be able to decipher. 

"Hey, how about you head out to the arena? Take an early day, I can watch the library, it's nothing i haven't done before, and i'll be fine! The police are just a block away, if anything feels off i'll give them a call, how about it?" Orion wished he could just tell the man to leave, he already spoke of heading out, and he wanted to do now was be with his books and without the darn radio announcing such violence as the next match came up and heard about the fighting between KnockOut and someone called Soundwave. It took no more convincing than that for the librarian to pack up his travel thermos and fetch his cloak from the back room, punching out with a great big smile upon his lips thanking him for taking over the coverage. "Have fun!"

Only when he was sure the man was gone and no one was about did Orion sigh and turn the radio off, relishing in the newly falling silence, checking his phone, smiling at the message that Megatronus had sent him that morning. It was simple, though it didn’t tarnish the fact that the man sent it to him to let Orion know that he was the first thing that Megatronus thought of when he awoke and the last thing before he went to bed. He sent a new message to the man, asking him how the fight was, of course he heard from the radio, yet he wanted to know how the man truly felt. He placed down the phone just long enough to check the camera's once more, making a list of the area's that needed to be tidied while he wrote up his report of the morning shift, marking that the others had left for personal days just in case they tried to say they left for other reasons. Really, he couldn't stand fibbing, not to mention they never got reprimanded for things like this on days that the arena was open, it was as though jobs no longer mattered, as though it was almost mandatory for everyone outside of doctors and officers to attend such shows. Truly a waste of resources if anyone asked him, which few seldom did, he was an activist for peace or a brain washed hippy depending on who you ask.

Really if it wasn't for the fact he knew Megatronus personally he would think them all barbarians, though the man had shown him a new side of the fighters and though he didn't agree with all of them, he did know that Megatronus has a reason to fight. If only Orion could know why. 

Curse the man and his secret, he vowed he would discover it someday. 

Taking the cart back upstairs Orion cursed his kindness, he should have made the other stay to help him put things away. Sadly he couldn't just call him back, not when some of the afternoon matches were just starting. Just like before he tugged and shoved the cart while he headed to the areas needing attending, freshening up the potted plants and straightening the tables and chairs. He had to erase some scribbled words from a table, damn those students, what were they, street punks?!

His feet ached by the time he was done, not to mention his back and arms were aching something fierce, still, he put the cart away for the evening and checked the cameras, only then did he begin to lock up the library for the evening, heading out while the midsummer sun was beginning to slowly make it's trke dow for the night. It was when his phone buzzed with a new message that he hurried, heading from the library with his shoulder bag and heading to where an old apartment complex sat nestled between a locked up pawn shop and classic style italian restaurant that though it didn't look like much, had some of the best spaghetti he had ever eaten!

The scent of tomatoes was rich in the air alongside the scent of garlic and mozzarella, Orion went straight into the dimly lit restaurant, greeting Momma Sally who sat at the bar, dressed in her usual black dress with her hair pulled back, drinking from a wine bottle, she offered him a smile, a plump older woman who had been the owner since the place opened up. She motioned to him a brown paper bag. 

"He already paid, he told me to give you this as well." She chuckled, handing the bag to Orion as well as a small bottle of wine. "It's not the best I have, but it'll pair well with your spaghetti, tell your husband I'll get you something better next time."

"He's not my husband-"

"Listen, cherub, the way he looks at you? It's only a matter of time before he's taking a knee and asking you to be his little wife." She laughed, her voice raspy from years of smoking, she shooed him before he could speak, telling him to get out with another laugh that had her coughing into her hand. 

Orion couldn't argue with her, he had tried and failed many a time. Taking his bag and the wine he headed up through the alley way and towards the back, using the back entrance to enter the apartment building. The old elebator squeaked and clanged but never gave him much trouble despite its age as he rode it to the fifth floor, stepping out just in time for the doors to close and for it to be called downwards. The hallways was dimly lit, even darker than the restaurant and smelled of stale smoke and dust, he held his nose when he passed by a bag of garbage outside a door that had a cracked in doorbell, heading further down to the last door on the left. He used his key to enter and breathed in the scent of eucalyptus and warm musky body wash, the air was kept cool from the summer heat by the hum of the old air conditioner and the drawn shades. The hardwood floors were freshly washed and carpet vacuumed, he could see the man he was looking for standing at the small kitchen table, the first aid kit out while he stood in nothing but a pair of large sweatpants. The man was absolutely massive, tall with thick muscle, his skin a warm tan from years of hard physical labor on farms and fighting in the arena, his chest and arms were littered with old faded and fresh bruises from fighting, a blak tattoo on his bicep in the shape of ocean waves coming together in a ringlet. His torso was blossoming with bruises and a patch was bleeding through a bandage on his left pectoral that he was currently trying to change himself, his cut short white hair still wet and dripping from his shower, his side burns neatly trimmed. Crimson eyes glanced up at the sound of the door shutting, the man offering a smile of sharp teeth. 

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to come so fast." Megatronus spoke gently, barely able to look up before he was suddenly hugged by the smaller male who had put down the bag and wine, eager to hug the aching gladiator. "Hey, hey, it's okay Orion, i'm fine. I won four out of five matches today That means no more fighting for a week."

"I still worry, I'm always going to worry, I hate that you have to fight." Orion moved to take the small tub of healing salve from the table, having Megatronus turn round for him whilst he dipped his fingers in the cool salve, bringing it up to stroke against the bruises and friction burns on his shoulder blades and along his spine where the other must have been dragged at one point. He listened to the sharp intake of breath and the way the man grew rigid, refusing to flinch. Even now, away from the prying eyes of the spectators and the opponents, Megatronus refused to show weakness, staying as silent as he could for Orion's sake. Fingers prodded a bruise carefully, adding more salve to his fingers to work it in, knowing that it would hurt like hell now but ease the pain later. He listened to the breathing level out when his work was done and a bandage was placed over a particularly nasty friction burn, he gave the skin that was clear of the salve a light kiss, stepping aside to peer over at the man finishing fixing up his chest. 

"I brought the dinner up, you know i could have cooked for you, i really don't mind, i'm not that tired." 

"We both know that's a fib my beloved." The fighter sighed, pulling the items back into his first aid kit to store underneath the sink, offering the smaller man a smirk and breathy chuckle. "We both know you're tired from lugging around that cart all day and having to climb up and down the ladders, nothing wrong with a little bit of take out once in a while. Besides, I made sure to order your vegetarian style spaghetti. Momma Sally has been experimenting making meatballs out of the same stuff as veggie burgers, you know she's rather fond of you, anyone else she'd just scoff at. But for you? She's trying to learn to cook for you."

The feeling in his chest was warm at hearing such words, Orion loved to know that he was liked within the small community, even if the rest of the city saw him as a meek and mild librarian who was easy to forget, not important to anyone else…

He nipped that train of thought in the bud and moved to gather forks from the drawer and wine glasses, taking out the bowls of pasta alongside the breadsticks. His stomach growled, the salad he ate at lunch long gone, and he could feel the hunger pains beginning as he uncorked the bottle of wine, pouring himself a half glass while he poured Megatronus a full, knowing that the man could eat and drink far more than he could. Orion took the seat across from the large gladiator and felt his cheeks color, oh how lucky he was to be in the same room as the man, how blessed he was that it was him who won the affection of the man who could have anyone he wanted. Orion felt his lips quirk in a smile, cheeks coloring even more when the man looked to him curiously, the two of them beginning to eat.

"I- I was just thinking how nice it is to be here with you." Orion spoke softly to answer the unspoken question, his eyes glancing at his meal while he cut open a meatball that was made of mushrooms and other vegetables cooked down and molded together, it was a bit spicy, but good, he would have to give Momma Sally his thanks next time he sees her. "The thing is, I hear how people talk about the fighters, about you, how handsome you are, how strong you are and how they would do anything to meet you, to be able to win your affection and it just...makes me think how lucky I am that you gave someone like me a chance. You could easily have anyone to be your beloved and yet you chose me'

"It may be true that I could have anyone, when you say it like that, but why would I want anyone else when I have you? You don't give yourself enough credit Orion, you are intelligent, you are kind, and you are beautiful, even when you hide behind your glasses and oversized sweaters. You are beautiful even when your hair is a mess and you haven't slept so long due to your studying and activist duties. Anyone would be a fool to think of you anything less than my beloved.'' Megatronus reached over the small kitchen table to hold his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You are lovely, do not forget this. My heart has chosen you and you in turn have chosen me. I will not seek another as I have everything i need right here in front of me."

The colors of Orion’s cheeks rivaled that of fresh ripened tomatoes, he fidgeted in his seat and tried his best to focus on eating the meal in front of him rather than the growing heat that pooled in his lower belly, dangerously close to his groin. He loved and hated how easily Megatronus could work him up, how it only took a little bit of praise to make him as weak as putty in his hands. He wants to beg him to stop and continue all at once, for the other to continue waxing such praise, though he keeps himself from doing so by biting into the other remaining half of the mealt ball, focusing on the rich earthy flavor and spices. He looked around to the dull colored kitchen, anything but to look at the other who he just knew was smirking that perfect smirk of his that made Orion keen every single time. He counted cracks in the old cabinets, looked to the sink with dishes washed and neatly stacked in the strainer, even to the small burn marks etched into the surface of the table from when the past owner put hot pots and pans on it. When he was sure that he would combust from how hot his cheeks were he looked at the man with a smile on his lips, eyes full of joy, practically glowing a soft blue. 

"You flatter me, you know? I won't say I don't love it, it always makes my toes curl and my heart flutter, I don't know what spell you have over me, and I won't deny it makes me happy. You make me happy Megatronus." They fell into comfortable silence, the only sound to be heard were the forks on the plastic take out containers and the glasses being brought down. Megatronus was given a second glass of wine while Orion nursed his own until he was given another refill, another half a glass as he was a known lightweight that could get tipsy off even the weakest of spirits. 

"I'm going to talk to Magnus tomorrow,, and tell him about wanting another cart." Orion spoke up after he had finished his glass, a bit of a sleepy lull in his voice, cheeks softly pink from the sweet wine that had danced on his tongue. “He's a good man, don't get me wrong, he's passionate about the arts and education of the city, he's just not at the library often enough to really see what we need, and sure the others may be able to take care of it alright, but they're all bigger than me, and stronger. I need a cart that's smaller, and able to be pushed easier, my feet hurt and so does my back. I'm sure he'll understand.”

"And if he doesn't then I'll make an anonymous donation to the library in hopes he'll use it to buy another cart,” he was quick to put up his hands when Oron looked ready to protest. "I know, i know you hate me spending money, but with my winnings we are able to pay off rent here for the rest of the year, we have a well stocked fridge and clean clothes. I have more than enough to donate a little and keep us healthy and cared for. You know that I want you to save your money which is why I provide for you. So please, let me do this for you."

The urge to argue was still there but the forkful of spaghetti kept him from voicing it while he busied himself with the remainder of his meal, eating as much as his small belly could take before he had to put the cover over it and get it to the fridge, he'll bring it for lunch tomorrow. "Fine, but let me try and convince him first, okay? I've known him for years, heck, my father was friends with him back in high school up till he passed away, he knows me, and i know him. So let me talk to him and see if we can work something out."

"Stubborn boy."

When silverware and tupperware had been washed and put away Orion had taken a long soak in the tub that was just barely big enough to hold both him and the gladiator. He sat with his front to the man, legs resting over Megatronus while he simply closed his eyes and let the hot water work away any and all aches and pain, sighing when he felt strong hands massage his feet and ankles. Had it been anyone else he would have told them off, but Megatronus’s hands were so strong and careful while they worked the tender spots on the soles of his feet, making them grow limp, his ankles given the same treatment as well as his knees. By the time the other was done he had almost drifted off to sleep, a shy smile on his lips. 

After bathing came a relaxing massage to his back, a purr of a moan escaped him while he laid on the bed, bare save for the sleep pants that had to be tied to keep on his hips, his plump backside given a playful squeeze. The hands of the gladiator soon dipped into the warm oil, beginning to work down Orion’s back, digging into the tight knots and down his spine. He nearly sobbed when fingers dug into tight muscles that had been wound up for far too long, not given any mercy until they were out and he could finally breathe, sighing shakily that he was okay when Megatronus asked if he needed to stop. 

"No- no I'm good. Just, oh that feels good." He moaned as his head dropped to his pillow to breath in the scent of fresh linen and Megatronus’s cologne, feeling the last muscle in his back being worked until he swore he was too limp to move, his eyes watching the man when he stopped and put the oil away, a towel carefully used to wipe it from his back. 

He didn't protest when Megatronus slipped into bed beside him, rolling onto his side to snuggle up against the gladiator's chest, so easy to be spooned, the large arm wrapped around him, keeping him close, keeping him safe and loved. Orion could feel warm breath on the back of his neck, could feel lips soon kissing along the nape of his neck up to his ear lobe. He brought up one of Megatronus’s hands to kiss, nuzzling it softly before he closed his eyes and curled up further under the soft cotton blankets, the air conditioner off for the night. He fell asleep easily with the warmth of the other surrounding him. All he needed was right there.

Waking up to the ringtone of his phone had Orion blearly reaching for it, practically blind without his glasses when he tried to read it, squinting before simply hitting the green button to answer the call. He could feel Megatronus shift beside him and sighed, resisting the urge to roll back over to sleep. It was too early it wasn't even time for him to wake up yet, there was no sign of the sun being up over the horizon, the dark curtains not even showing the faint outlines of light as they always did when it was morning. He shifted just enough to lean on his elbow, answering with a tired "Hello?"

"Ah, good morning- I apologize for this being so early, it's not even four yet." the familiar voice of Magnus was heard alongside the shuffling of papers. "We won't be opening the library today, we are doing a complete overhaul of equipment and the furniture due to a rather handsome donation received last night. I do apologize for such an inconvenience. However we will be in need of you tomorrow. So rest up today. I do have a few others to call before the openers are due to come in."

"Oh, that sounds nice..." Orion yawned, the gears working slowly in his head while he thought about it, there was no way Megatron could have donated all that money, the man was with him the entire time, just where did it come from? "I hate to sound...ungrateful. Mister magnus, but I was hoping i could ask about a new cart for the books, you see it's quite-"

"It's quite old, and I can see you struggling with it. Don't you worry my boy, i'll have it replaced. Now, get some rest Orion." Magnus's laugh was soft, leaving him in silence as the phone call ended. 

Orion's brows furrowed, it was unexpected, but he couldn't say he wasn't excited at the prospect of a new cart. He could feel Megatronus shifting, arms pulling him once more back against the man's chest, a gentle hum of a yawn escaping him as lips pressed to the back of his neck. 

"Mmm, go back to sleep, still early." He murmured, his legs curling around him while he spooned the smaller man closer, breathing in the gentle scent of musk and sweet shampoo. He was always a great big teddy bear when he was tired or just waking up, for someone so big and tough, he truly was gentle when it came to Orion, someone he could easily have broken without even realizing it. 

"Magnus called."

"Mmm, what does he want?" Megatronus yawned softly, nuzzling the back of Orion's neck, fingers stroking down the lean expanse of his belly. 

"Said that they are closed today to do some renovations on the library, got a hefty donation last night from an anonymous source, it wasn't you, right?" Orion asked, skeptical at first until Megatronus murmured that he hadn't done such a thing, that he would have told Orion first. That placated him, he knew Megatronus was a man of many things, a liar was not one of them. "Huh, i don't know who could have done it, i won't complain, it'll be great to have new equipment, the old furniture is going to more than likely be sent to the community center."

The noise Megatronus made was a half hearted and half asleep happy hum that made Orion positively augh as the man groaned for them to go back to sleep, curling up beside him to do so, content to let sleep take him once he made sure his alarm was off, he was going to make sure that they had the perfect lazy day together. 

When Orion was awoken again for the second time that day he sat up slowly in bed, looking around the small bedroom they shared, the walls painted a dull blue with dark gray rug, the bed was empty save for him, Megatronus’s spot having gone cold. He wasn't sure as to what awoke him, the blankets that served as curtains still kept out almost all the sunlight save for a stream on the floor, and the phones were set to the side, neither one showing any notifications. He wondered just what could have woken him up until he heard the sounds coming from further within the apartment, someone moving about in the kitchen. He could hear the fridge door squeaking and water running. Slipping out of bed he stepped into his slippers and pulled on one of Megatronus's sweatshirts, the shirt falling to his thighs and sleeves needing to be pulled up in order to actually see his hands. He followed the sound to the kitchen, catching whiff of the smell of something cooking, his belly growling when he realized that the other had been making pancakes, two plates already made up with pancakes; eggs for Megatronus while the other had pancakes and a bowl of strawberries for him. 

"Good morning, beloved." Megatronus spoke, catching sight of Orion leaning against the wall, watching with a soft yawn, the gladiator quick to pour them each a mug of coffee, adding in just a splash of cream and sugar to both. "I did not wake you up, did I?"

Orion shook his head, stepping further into the kitchen to take the offered mug, giving Megatronus a kiss when the man stooped for him, sipping his coffee that tasted absolutely heavenly. Eyes lit up while he moved to take a seat at the table, watching Megatronus put the dirty mixing bowl and spatula in the sink to soak for later washing. He nursed on his coffee for several long minutes, humming to himself before he looked over to Megatronus when the man finally spoke. 

"I was thinking," he started, cutting into one of his pancakes, carefully making bite size triangles. "It just seems odd, that after such a big win for the city last night and now a donation? Well, let's just say i've seen it before."

"Seen it before?" Orion asked, brows furred while he began working on his fruit, taking small bites of each plump berry he cut into, savoring the tangy sweet morsels. 

"Some cities, well, perhaps not this one, but in some I have fought in, back when I was first coming to the pits to fight, it wasn't unheard of for various city members and council members to bet on champions. Of course they could never say it was them betting, as you know, betting is not exactly legal. Nor is it enforced..." Megatronus watched Orion become still, his eyes growing wide. "Not that i'm saying it happened, but plenty have used fake names to gamble and then 'donate' the money to either the person or business that it was intended for. There's nothing illegal about donating money, if it's done anonymously and not tracked as gambling winnings. Just something to think of."

"Are you thinking that Magnus gambles? Why would he? Magnus is a good man, a kind man. He hates the pit as much as I do!" Orion wanted to stand up but really, why was he getting upset with the other for? It wasn't as though Megatronus was saying Magnus had been the one to gamble. He took a slow, deep breath, forcing himself to relax, taking up the fork he hadn't realized he dropped, cutting into his pancake to eat, distracting himself from talking by taking neat, quick bites. 

"I am not saying Magnus is gabling, I know how much you respect him, I know that you admire him. However I don't think the money given is clean, I think someone made a donation from gabling, whether a patron of the library or a council member that owed money to the city and was trying to get back in good graces. Either way, that's not something we'll focus on, alright? It's nice to have better equipment and furniture at the library, and if they had bet on me, well then, i'm happy to have been able to help get you that new cart." He leant over the table to press a kiss to Orion's lips when the other nodded, the smaller male seeming to calm down. 

When breakfast was finished and the plates were placed in the sink to be washed Orion moved back to the bedroom to change for the day, planning on nothing more than to relax. He dressed himself in a pair of white tights and blue shorts that were little more than panties. He tugged on a red tank top and placed his glasses on, heading to the living room to find Megatronus dressed in his sleep pants still, a book already in his hand while he read silently. Without needing to ask Orion climbed up to make himself at home in Megatronus's lap, snuggled up against the other, feeling his warmth from the thin sleep clothes while he cracked open his own book and began to read, simply happy being able to reax against the other, not minding the large hand that rested practically cupping his groin, it had him squirming in only the best way possible. His eyes remained on the book's pages while he felt a thumb stroke over him, teasing him in a sly way that had Orion squirming to press closer against him, feeling his groin begin to stir. 

"You're a tease." He whispered, practically whining when lips were pressed to his neck. "You were never actually trying to read, were you?"

"You caught me, but you're also stuck in my trap, whatever shall i do with you?" Megatronus growled, kissing against the expanse of his neck, moving up to nip and lick the earlobe before he suckled softly. He could feel Orion's body heating up, feeling the small, slim cock underneath the fabric beginning to stir and harden under his fingers teasing. He knew Orion was helpless like this, turning to putty while he was kissed and nipped and his cock was fondled through the soft fabric. Orion made no move to get up, of course had he done so Megatronus would have released him from his hold, but with Orion choosing to stay he merely stroked his fingers down the tenting of his groin, stroking his fingers soon under the panties and tights, feeling soft hair that was kept trimmed neatly and the cock that was erect and practically throbbing in his hand. Smaller hands moved to stroke Megatronus's own far larger hand, fingers curling against his thick wrist. When he looked to Orion as if to ask him what the matter was, the smaller male merely whined softly, shifting his hips, his soft lips opening in another cry and his eyes shutting, coal black lashes fluttering. 

"Help- help me get these off? Please Megs?" Orion whimpered, feeling his hips rocking while he licked his lips and moved his hands down to try and get the fabric down further, suddenly feeling much too clothed, wanting to feel the other better, to be flushed skin against skin with large, fight calloused hands touching him, owning him. Orion could not hold back the shiver that jolted down his spine at feeling the other hand on his hip to steady him while the other one soon slipped out from the fabric in order to help slide the fabric down, letting Orion shift his hips to continue urging the lights down. He let them slipped down to Orion's ankles, waiting for the other to kick them of sloppily, neither caring where the fabric ended up as Orion was soon faced with the reality that he was bare of everything save for his red tank top and that his cock was hard and erect between his chubby thighs, his nipples hard from the cool air of the apartment despite the heat outside that no doubt was cooking up the city. A raspberry pink tongue licked his lips and he was once more cupped by such a large hand. 

"Such a pretty girl for me, you know that? So pretty."" Megatronus spoke softly, barely above a whisper as he thumbs the cock and playfully teases the glands he reveals, pressing his mouth against Orion's neck to taste him, teeth nipping and suckling. He could feel the heat from the other, especially from the way his thighs tried to close around his wrist as though to keep his hand there. He chuckled, telling him that he had no such plans to move it, contenting himself with simply stroking down the small cock and palming the equally small sack, so perfectly proportioned to Orion's dainty body.He was so small and fragile compared to his own goliath like form. He could break Orion without even trying, “such a lovely girl” he whispered to him again while he stroked his hand, feeling Orion's smaller ones move to paw at the sweat pants Megatronus wore, practically whining for him to take them off. "You want me to fuck you, hmm, beloved? Tell me, ask me to fuck you."

"Megs..."

"I won't move if you don't tell me." Megatronus teased, if Orion could see him he would surely see the cat like smirk on the man’s lips, his eyes narrowed devilishly. Megatronus kept his word, staying as still as a statue, Orions' cock held between his fingers but given no movement 

"Fu- you're such a tease!" Orion whined, leaning back to whine and press up against the thick chest he loved so much, practically writhing against him. "Fuck me, pleae, Megs? Please fuck me, make me ache, make me hurt- please!"

Megatronus's lips pressed back to his neck once more, teeth biting down on a patch of skin that was still recovering from his earlier biting as he lifted his own hips carefully, letting Orion reach shift to help them down until the were to his knees, his cock pressing upwards between Orion's thighs, thick and heavy. The shiver that ran through Orion was one that had Megatronus cooing again just how deliciously beautiful he was, Orion’s pale cheeks turning pink once more as he felt the man underneath him rocking his hips to press the large cock against his sack and between his cheeks, no real hurry as they simply rubbed while he rocked his hips. The small table by the recliner was reached for, fingers searching for the small compartment on the side, the one with the missing drawer that was still able to tuck things away, Megatronus fumbled for a bit, feeling past pens and paper before taking hold of the small, almost empty plastic bottle of lubricant that he would need to replenish later. He took the bottle and gave it to Orion to take, holding out his hand, his words practically growled out in lust. 

"Get my ingers nice and slick, going to stretch you," Megatronus hushed him when Orion tried to beg for him to simply fuck him. "No, beloved, we need to prepare you, you know better, be good and get my fingers nice and slick, that's a good girl." He felt the slick subtstance being drizzled and soon glooped onto his fingers, the now empty bottle being tossed away to be discarded properly later. Having Orion arch his hips, Megatronus lazily brought the thick digit of his hand to rub between Orion's heeks, murmuring for him to spread his cheeks like a good girl, the other quick to do so. Megatronus pressed the tip of his finger against the puckered rim, careful not to slip it in just yet, merely taking his time to coat and knead at the rim, listening to the soft noises Orion made ,the way his breath hitched when he prodded and pressed inwards, it was only when he had pressed the digit in deep enough to penetrate him that Orion gasped and forced himself as much as he could to keep himself loose. Megatronus worked the index finger in deeper, listening to the breathy noises, pressing in up the knuckles before pulling out, keeping the tip inside before working it in deeper still, doing so slowly until he was able to fully sheath the digit. He curled his finger carefully, working to add in a second, listening to the groan that tore from Orion as two fingers, much thicker than his own, were worked inside of him. It was just the right amount of burning pleasure and pain that had him groaning while he curled his toes tighter, feeling the fingers scissor, working his rim open, Megatronus was slow, but that didn't stop the burning from his hole accommodating the intruding digits.By the third finger that slipped inside of him he was near panting, biting his bottom lip only to gasp when the other hand came to pinch one of his nopples, eyes growing wide 

"Don't keep your pretty noises to yourself, I want to hear them, you can do that for me, can't you? I know you can, you're such a good girl for me." Megatronus cooed, thrusting his fingers in as deep as they could go, buried to the knuckles before he began to angle them, wiggling and stretching them until Orion was whimpering for more, needing his cock inside of him. He begged and peladed for him to fuck him, to fill him properly, and that was exactly what Megatronus was planning to do as he brought what was left of the lubricant on his palm to his cock to try and coat it, droplets of precum slipping down the thick shaft. If the fingers had been a stretch for Orion, then the cock would have him stuffed full and practically going cross eyed. Megatronus knew full well just how to make his beloved numb with pleasure. Instructing Orion to keep his hands in place he had his legs slip over to straddle while facing forward, Orion whined at the loss of fingers only to soon grow silent, full of anticipation at the feeling of the thick cock head pressing up against his rim where fingers had once been thrusting. It was slow going, the tip pushing inside until it was fully enveloped, Megatronus allowed Orion only a moment to adjust to such girth and stretch before he began to press in further, sinking further into the tight, liquid heat that wrapped around his cock in a way only Orion could. Much better than any toy, as if he were made for him. Orion clenched around him when Megatronus’s cock was nearly half way sheathed, the smaller male gasping as the hands moved to hold his hips, urging him to sink down upon the cock further until he was practically sitting down fully on him, his rim and inner flesh clenching and tightening around the invading cock. Megatronus could practically feel it when he moved his hand down against Orion's lower belly, giving his flesh a gentle caress while he took hold of the cock once more to stroke, tracing a light vein on the shaft. He instructed Orion to begin moving, using his own hips to set the pace while he thrusted shallowly.

Just like Megatronus wanted Orion did not keep his noises to himself, moaning and whining out for the other to hear, his skin covered in goose flesh,and his nipples hard from the cool air and the way Megatronus continued to stroke both his cock and belly. He was so full, almost impossibly full, he doubted he could take anything bigger than Megatronus’s cock, doubt there even was anyone bigger than the goliath of a man that was currently rocking his hips, forcing the cock inside him deeper. He whined and gripped the meat of Megatronus's thighs, using his own hips to press upwards and thrust down, riding the cock slowly, gasping when his hands were moved back and held behind him to the small of his back while Megatronus took control, bouncing his hips and forcing himself in deeper, not afraid to be a bit rough with him. Orion would not break so easily, no matter how dainty he was. He begged and gasped when he felt a spark run through him, his eyes widening before they slid close, it had him going blank, his mouth opening while he begged him to do it again, the bundle of nerves found and thrusted into. Again and again, abused by the thick cock that battered against it, bringing such illicit sounds from him and had him practically seeing stars. Oh how it had him aching in the best way, his unattended cock bouncing with each hard thrust. 

"Please, right there, oh gods, right there, more, more!" Orion begged, his eyes closed as he practically drooled, feeling the pleasure ripple and wash over him, feeling how deep Megatronus was, the way his stomach bulged slightly outwards with each deep and hard thrust. He could feel his thighs beginning to burn while he helped in bouncing himself, his neglected cock aching to be touched. He must have said it aloud for soon his hands were held merely by one and his cock jerked by Megatronus’s. The growl and heated breath against the back of his neck had him melting,unable to get enough as he allowed Megatronus to use him, to fuck into him like his own personal doll, his body pracitcally made for thd other. He sobbed as his prostate was beaten on by the other, his orgasm threatening to washing over him, creeping closer and closer until he was pleading to cum, begging to the other to let him, for the other to fill him, the mess would be cleaned up later, he didn't care about it! He wanted to cum, wanted to feel it gushing inside of him. 

"You want to come for me? Such a good girl asking me so sweetly, come for me, Orion, be a good girl and come for me." Megatronus teased, stroking his thumb against the tip of Orion's cock before he thrusted sharply upwards, letting his wrists go to pull Orion down by his thighs as he finally allowed himself to cum inside of the smaller man with a roar of his name, teeth soon biting into the flesh of Orion's shoulder to mark him thoroughly as he came, filling him with cum to the point that Orion's slim lower belly grew soft, full of cum as his own was smeared against the skin, tears of relief dripping down his cheeks. Orion knew not how long he had been strung tight as a bow, only that his thighs ached and his cock was growing soft by the time he was let go, the cock slipping out of him with a lewd squelch. It left them both panting, Orion unable to think of what to say, his mind growing hazy while he felt the hot seed in him, and his thighs finally stung with the burn leaving. He felt used, sored and most likely bruised, he cared not. It was what he needed, to be sore and dripping the other's seed. 

"I love you." Orion murmured, panting while he felt the cock remain between his cheeks, his hole clenching to try and keep the mess inside but he could not.

"Beloved." Was all Megatronus could growl back, licking the bloody bite mark, it would need only a bit of washing, it was already scabbing up. It would be a reminder for many days just who Orion belonged to.

Sweat and cooling seed was felt dripping from him, down his thighs and making a mess on his skin, he could feel his own smeared on his belly and his mind felt blissfully foggy, otherwise he would have been absolutely mortified at feeling the mess on him. He could feel the heat all around him, from Megatronus’s arm wrapped around his middle, his chest, his breath and the cock that still rested between his thighs. They had yet to move after their bout of frantic love making, Orion swore he would collapse if he had to get up, his knees unable to support him, his whole body felt weak and numb. Even without having to use his words the noise of a whine he made was enough to stir Megatronus from his stupor, the man lifting Orion up as though he weighed absolutely nothing, carried with ease in his arms. He curled his toes and wrinkled his nose at feeling the mess still dripping from him, pleased at least to see that he was being carried to the bathroom where he was placed upon the faded and chipped counter top, watching Megatron set about getting the shower started. The steam slowly began to emit from the water, the small vent fan humming low to ensure no mold would grow, it wasn't a luxurious bathroom, but Orion was happy to have one big enough that they could use together. 

Fingers removed the tank top easily, no fight given on his end as he watched Megatronus soon discard it into the dirty hamper, the gladiator picking him up to take him to the tub, allowing Orion to feel the water's temperature with his hand before nodding in approval. 

It was a strange feeling to be held while in the shower, carried practically bridal style, leaving him free to grab the soap and loofah, the bar of soap smelling of lilac and lavender. He watched the foam being made while he scrubbed it into the loofah, breathing in the steam and pleasant floral scent. He brought the loafa down his neck and worked it over and under his arms, scrubbing up every inch of himself, tilting his head this way and that to avoid the cascading water. He groaned at the water that beat at his back when Megatronus shifted him to have better access, the loafa rinsed off before he used another soap, a more delicate bar that he used while he washed more delicate parts, he trying hard not to hiss at the sensation on his now overlys sensitive cock, letting the water slip away the rest of the dripping cum and slick mess. He brought out the lilac soap once more to finish washing himself up, his hair washed last with sweet honey and milk scented shampoo and conditioner, his hair rinsed several times before he was placed on the rim of the tub closest to the wall to relax while Megatronus washed himself in much the same manner, using the soaps that Orion loved. Orion loved to watch Megatronus wash up, a guilty pleasure of his, too see the man's body exposed so thoroughly and scrubbed clean, the way his scars would shine either pink or white depending on the temperature of the water and the way the bruises mottled over his skin, of course he hated them, despised the harm done to his beloved, but it reminded him of paint just enough that he could imagine that they were cosmos' painted on the man's skin. He wondered lazily if he would let him paint on him. He had seen such lovely art hung in the various exhibits of the city and cafe's of peoples bodies being painted on with acrylics and watercolors, some tattooed in a water color resemblance. Not that he would ever have a tattoo, heavens no. 

"Are you enjoying what you see?" Megatronus asked in teasing, opening a scarlet eye to catch Orion's gaze, the smaller make blushing absolutely crimson, trying to look at anything but the larger man in front of him which proved to be almost impossible with how much space the bulk of muscle took up. Sometimes Orion could never get over how truly large the man was. Large hands worked the lather into his hair before Megatronus washed it out, turning off the shower and letting himself drip dry before he took Orion once more in his arms and stepped out, heading to the linen closet to allow Orion to take two towels out, a smaller, more appropriate sized towel for himself, and a larger towel for Megatronus. It was only after Orion promised he would not stumble that he was allowed to be put down, a sigh escaping him while he began to dry himself up, his hair caerphilly rubbed down and his limbs soon following, he had the towel wrapped around his waist and watched Megatronus mimic him before he followed him to the bedroom to change into new night clothes as they would not be going out that day, so why bother dressing up?

Orion tugged on another clean tank top as well as grabbing a pair of actual shorts, following Megatron who was now dressed in clean sweat pants out to the living room to resume cuddling in the large armchair, this time the books were actually picked up to be read and the two of them began to relax in the silence, Orion ever so often closing his eyes and simply laying against the other. He wasn't even sure when Megatronus had placed his book down and turned on the television set. 

The feeling of bliss was slow to dissipate, the warmth of the other and from the shower had made his body feel warm and his thoughts foggy, he barely was aware he was dozing while a television played in front of them, the news on low, he could hear the anchor woman talking, though he would be hard pressed to repeat what she was saying or even hold a discussion on what was being shown. HIs eyes flickered open once more when he heard Megatronus's voice speaking just a few inches from his ear, the voice low and gentle, his words chosen carefully.

"You really ought to just move in here, you already spend so much time here. Practically all your belongings can be found here. Please don't go." He pressed a kiss to the spot under Orion's ear, nipping the skin before nuzzling,his arms lazily wrapped around him. The gladiator had heard him earlier about having to go home to keep up appearance, and truly the man would rather Orion simply move in, it would be cheaper than try to keep up the image of two separate households, and Orion did spend almost all of his time there in the small apartment anyways. 

Orion's thoughtful hum was heard while the smaller male tilted his head back, he pulled up the soft throw blanket that resided by the arm chair to tuck it in around them. "Well...what would i even say? my colleagues would find out as well as a few friends, they might find it odd i'm suddenly moving without telling them. It would be cheaper though... I don't know what to do."

Megatronus grunted softly, burying his face into the skin of Orion's neck, breathing in the scent of lilacs, perfectly intermixed with Orion's own subtle natural scent that could always keep him docile as a lamb despite his temper and known ferociousness from being a gladiator. He stroked his fingers down the smooth fabric of Orion's tank top, fiddling with the red fabric. He had an idea that could work, though he needed Orion to be on the same page, he knew full well that the other did not like to lie, it was hard for him to even tell little fibs, but something like what he had in mind may be a deal breaker. 

"You have an idea, don't you?" Orion asked, tilting his head up softly to look at him, curious when he saw the way the man's lips quirked into a smile at being caught, Orion couldn't help but bring one of Megatronus's arms close to him to hold, chuckling softly. "Come now, don't leave me in suspense tell me."

"Well, it would be a sudden change to them, but others are always looking for roommates. Why not express to them you are moving in with another activist and by doing so will be in closer walking distance to the library? All valid reasons, i'm sure you could word it in a way that works for them." He held up a finger when Orion opened his mouth to speak, pressing the tip to Orion's lips. "I will create a wanted flier, that you can show them, as for if they wish to visit, it's quite simple, there are a few activists you have introduced me to, those who do not know of my status as a fighter, those who boycott the pits, why not have one of them stand in for me should your friends and kin decide to visit until you feel comfortable enough to tell them about me?"

Orion chewed on his bottom lip, a bad habit of his, shifting while he thought it over, it wouldn't be a huge lie...Megatronus was right that he would be twenty minutes closer to the library and would be living with a fellow activist now that he had the man in on the protesting of the unjust tier system. But others would eventually find out about their relationship and may feel offended that he didn't wish to tell them sooner, but how could he when he, a large advocate for freedom was dating one of the best fighters in the city who actively fought and harmed for the sake of enjoyment of others? Not to mention, would they be able to keep the secret to themselves, would they tell others? And if they did would they believe he was an activist or would they believe him and tell others and it would ripple until the council heard and Megatronus would be cast from the rings or worse, sent from the city back to the fields the world, his name besmirched and his money taken from him? Oh it made his heart clench in fear, his hands softly stroking through Megatronus's hair while he took hold of a lock, twisting a bit to kiss him on the lips. 

"I don't...I don't know if i can do this, there's too much risk to you and so little to me...my stomach hurts and so does my heart just thinking about this. What should I do?" He whimpered, his hands taken by Megatronus's own while the gladiator brought them up, kissing the inside of his wrists and giving the dainty wrists a light squeeze. 

"We will be okay, I will be okay. Please, trust in me Orion, this will work, the couple activists who do know of me, they have not told anyone thus far, and there are a few sympathisers in the ring who would stand with me should push come to shove. I promise you, this will work out, but you must believe in me completely. You can do that for me, can't you, my beloved?"

Though it scared him,down right terrified him of what they could lose, he nodded , pressing a kiss once more to Megatronus's lips, whispering back that he would do this, that they would be okay.


End file.
